


Летний град за окном

by Eliza_Howlett



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Howlett/pseuds/Eliza_Howlett
Summary: Сборник зарисовок по темам шипперского флешмоба "Как мой ОТП делает это". Рейтинг и жанры могут меняться.





	1. 01. Держаться за руки

Баки вот уже несколько дней откладывал свой визит в мастерскую Старка, но после последнего сражения стало ясно, что медлить нельзя. Стоя на пороге мастерской, Баки собирался было постучать в дверь, но был прерван Джарвисом:  
\- Мистер Барнс, рад вас приветствовать, вы можете входить, Мистер Старк скоро освободится.  
Баки, пожав плечами, вошел внутрь. Увлеченный Старк не сразу заметил присутствие Барнса в своей мастерской.  
\- О, ты уже здесь, - произнес Тони поворачиваясь, - отлично, я почти закончил, сейчас доделаю последнюю деталь и займемся примеркой.  
Тони отвернулся, увлеченный своей работой, а Баки только и оставалось что пялиться в его спину.  
Приготовившись ждать Мистер Барнс совсем не ожидал, что уже буквально через несколько минут Тони вновь к нему повернется, а в своих (золотых?) руках будет держать руку. Его новую руку. Насколько мог судить Барнс она была все такая же металлическая, только без осточертевшей ему звезды, но зная Старка, просто металлом дело не обошлось.  
\- Изначально, я хотел обтянуть ее искусственной кожей..., - начал говорить Тони.  
\- Нет,- не удержавшись, выпаливает Баки, на что Старк лишь сдавленно хмыкает.  
\- Вот и я подумал о том же, - лицо Тони озаряет довольная ухмылка, - садись, время примерки и настройки.  
Баки покорно сел и положил левую руку на стол, сделал незамысловатое движение плечом и кистью руки одновременно и вот, рука уже лежит на столе. Тони обернулся на раздавшийся щелчок и удивленно посмотрел на руку.  
\- Ну, должна же она сниматься, - улыбнулся Барнс.  
\- Это-то понятно, я просто думал, что ее возможно снять только с чей то помощью.  
\- Не только, - усмехнулся Баки.  
\- Нам же легче, - довольно сказал Тони, - приступим.  
Настройка новой, замысловатой конечности Баки заняла чуть больше времени, чем планировал Тони. После щелчка и установки руки на место, Старк открыл специальную панель, принимаясь за дело. Настройка осуществлялась исключительно специальным инструментом, предназначенным для, собственно говоря, таких вещей. Все, что делал Старк – это ковырялся в панели управления отдавая Баки короткие команды: "напряги плечо", "подвигай пальцами", "сожми кулак". Все что делал Барнс – выполнял.  
Когда через еще кучу времени, как казалось Баки, (всего час) все было проверено на сотню раз, Тони озвучил конечный вердикт:  
\- Отлично, теперь все в порядке, дружище. Если что-то будет не так, или, скорее всего, кто-то повредит твою руку - обращайся.  
\- Старк, такой Старк иногда - подумал Баки на это и, усмехнувшись, протянул руку для рукопожатия, - Хотя почему иногда?  
Тони задумался лишь на секунду, а после, без лишних колебаний, пожал протянутую ему руку.


	2. 02. Обнимаются.

Бой был долгим и выматывающим. Простое задание обернулось неучтенной информацией аналитиков и почти что провалилось.   
\- А вот и я, - раздалось на линии внутренней связи и, в мгновение, раздался взрыв из репульсоров. Стив посмотрел наверх и увидел еще одного Железного человека.  
\- Тони, что еще один костюм вызвал на подмогу? - размышлял Кэп, - что странно, на нескольких последних заданиях был совсем не разговорчив, ограничиваясь знаками, и появлялся уже в костюме.

Раздалось еще пара выстрелов с разных сторон, а противников стало еще меньше. Капитан выдохнул и понял, что теперь они справятся, не хватало всего лишь еще одного человека в воздухе.  
\- Эй, друище! А я ведь не один прибыл, - сказал Тони, и в этот миг рядом с ним завис еще один костюм, вот только расцветка у него была под Зимнего Солдата.  
\- Тони!!! - возмущенно закричал Стив, - тебе еще не надоело издеваться над ним.

Третий костюм спикировал к первому Железному человеку, и они вместе опустились на землю.  
\- Наконец-то, - раздался у всех в наушниках такой знакомый голос Баки, - долго же ты.  
\- Что он тут делает? - прошипела Романов.  
\- Хотел сделать все на отлично. - ответил Тони, игнорируя вопрос девушки.

Тем временем Баки вышел из костюма и сменил его уже на свои доспехи.  
\- Наконец-то, мое, - с явным удовольствием и счастьем в голосе произнес Баки, - а то носить тот костюм, это все равно, что обниматься без тебя.


End file.
